


Mildly Uncomfortable Christmas

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: No matter what. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, M/M, Out of Character Narcissa, Veela Draco Malfoy, short draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Narcissa and Remus get their families together for a late Christmas dinner at the Manor.





	Mildly Uncomfortable Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I can never just write a drabble. Same story line as previous work, but can be read as stand alone. Just know that Draco and Harry are dating and Draco took the Mark.

**6th year a few days after Christmas**

 

"You did **what**? Remus, are you stupid? I refuse to go to the house of Death Eaters," Sirius said.

"Harry is dating one of those Death Eaters. I did this for him. He needs to know that we support his relationship. You know as well as I do that Draco did not choose this willingly. You will be kind to the Malfoys. Not for them, not for me, and not for yourself. You will do this for Harry," Remus said, his voice stern.

"You know I hate when you use Harry against me like that. Fine. But I won't be happy about it," Sirius grumbled. He disappeared up the stairs before Remus could say anything else. Harry walked out of his room and went to find Remus in the sitting room.

"Rem," Harry spoke to get the man's attention.

"You heard didn't you?"

"It's kinda hard not to. You guys are louder than you think. I understand why he's upset. If I was him I wouldn't want to go either."

"But you aren't him, Harry. Draco has never done anything wrong to this family, neither has Narcissa. If he likes it or not, she's his cousin. Which makes Draco and Lucius his family was well."

"Oh gross. Let's not call them family. For all intents and purposes, Sirius is my father and I don't want to be dating his family."

"Even so, you dating Draco makes them family. He'll come around, Harry. I promise."

"They're probably going to cancel anyway," Harry said.

"Actually, we're expected in 20 minutes. Go get dressed."

 

****

"Master Harry is being needed downstairs to be leaving," Kreacher spoke, eyes never meeting Harry's.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I'll be down in a moment." Harry looked in the mirror as the house elf bowed and left. He wore an outfit that Draco had bought him. It wasn't too fancy, but it made him look presentable while showing off Draco's favorite aspects of Harry's body. Content with how he looked, he made his way downstairs.

"Do we have to go, Rem?" Sirius asked. Remus gave him a pointed look. Sirius groaned and stepped into the fireplace. Remus stepped in beside him.

"Kreacher, if you wish you may join us at the Manor. You can Floo with Harry," Remus said. Sirius threw the powder and the two disappeared. Harry and Kreacher followed.

"Harry. How Nice of you to finally join us," Lucius said upon seeing Harry, his voice unwelcoming. Kreacher disappeared into the kitchen to assist the Manor elves with dinner.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry nodded at him in acknowledgement. He turned to Draco's mother with a small smile, "Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" Narcissa shook Harry's hand timidly. 

"Hello, Harry. I assumed that you grew up nicely if you caught my son's eye, but I must admit I'm surprised he doesn't talk about you more often." 

"Mother, stop. I do not talk about Potter," Draco said, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. Harry quirked an eyebrow, slightly daring Draco to use his last name again. 

"Draco, love, it's alright. You can admit that you're my biggest fan," Harry said. 

"You will not refer to Draco in that manner in front of me, Potter." Lucius' voice was stern. Draco, who had opened his mouth to speak, took a step back, unconsciously letting his father have control over him. Sirius stepped closer to Lucius.

"What's wrong, Lucy? Can't stand the thought of your son having feelings? Are you that cold-hearted that you won't even allow him to talk to Harry?" A hush fell over the room. Sirius as always been the brave one in the family, unafraid to stand up to anyone. Lucius took his challenge and a step forward.

"Now, Sirius, don't go telling me how to raise my son. Should I remind you that Potter isn't even yours? Or maybe that you were in Azkaban for a majority of his life. Even I was more present in his life. But, dare I say, we all know Serverus has had the most influence on Harry's upbringing out of everyone in the room."

"Controlling Draco and forcing him to share your beliefs doesn't count as raising him. That's called conditioning, and I'll be damned if Harry isn't the greatest person in this room despite everything he's suffered through."

"Harry hasn't done anything. Let's not forget that he let Cedric die, without Fawkes he wouldn't have survived in the Chamber of Secrets-"

"He wouldn't have been in the Chamber if you hadn't slipped Ginny the diary. He has survived the killing curse."

"You have no proof I did that. The only reason he survived The Dark Lord is because his stupid mudblood mother threw herself in front of him. He should have died that night."

"Lucius!" No one had expected Narcissa to speak at all, especially against her husband. "You promised you would be kind. This is not about whatever feud the two of you have. This is about Harry and Draco. I expect the two of you can manage to be adults for a few hours." The room fell silent. Sirius took a deep breath and looked his cousin in the eye.

"You're very right, Narcissa. This is about the boys. I am very sorry to have been disrespectful in your home," He said. Narcissa turned to Lucius who nodded silently. Draco placed a hand on his mother's arm. The two shared a brief silent conversation before Narcissa invited Remus and Sirius to the kitchen for wine, Lucius following. Once they were alone, Harry hugged his boyfriend. Draco let out a breath and hugged Harry back.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known he would be so horrible I wouldn't have let Mother plan this."

"Sirius is just as much at fault. He knows exactly how to rile him up. This isn't your fault. You have no need to be sorry, love." Harry tightened his arms around Draco's waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go join them before one of us loses a parent."

 

***

Dinner was surprisingly calm. Lucius discussed news from the Ministry, Remus told a story from assisting in the DADA class at Durmstrang last month that had everyone giggling. Except Lucius, of course, and Draco only let out a small chuckle. When the conversation turned to old stories from Hogwarts, Harry tuned everything out and stared down at his plate. He felt someone's foot nudge his and he looked up. Draco raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask if he was okay. Harry shrugged and looked back down. He felt another kick, Draco's face was more concerned this time. Harry looked at him for a moment. It only took a few seconds for Draco to nod in understanding. Harry didn't want to hear stories about his parents at that moment. "Mother, would you mind if I gave Harry a tour?" Draco asked. The conversation halted as everyone looked to see if he was serious. 

"Go ahead, dear," Narcissa replied. Draco stood first, Harry following. The boys left the dining room and Draco slipped his hand into Harry's.

"I think they forget sometimes. It's been so long since they've been around. I think they just forget that they weren't just some kids they went to school with, they were your parents," Draco said. 

"I usually don't mind, but today is just one of those days that I wish they were still around, y'know? Meeting your parents as your boyfriend and not just some kid they don't like is something that they should be present for. Not that I don't appreciate everything Remus and Sirius have done, it's just not the same." Draco simply squeezed Harry's hand and led him around the first floor of the Manor. He knows that Harry just needs to talk, he doesn't want the 'I am so sorry's or 'I know they are proud of you's. He just needs to get his feelings out. They slowly made their way to the second floor.

"I'm going to show you one of my favorite rooms," Draco said, pulling him up another flight of stairs. After maneuvering through a few hallways, they came upon a door that looked like it had never been opened. "My parents forget that this room exists. It's my safe space," Draco reached to open the door.

"You don't have to show me. You can keep it to yourself."

"Do you really want Blaise to be the only boy that has been in my special room?" Draco asked, knowing Harry's possessive nature would kick in. Harry let go of Draco's hand, opting to wrap his arm around his waist instead. Draco smirked and opened the door. The room wasn't overly extravagant. Well, not compared to the rest of the Manor. There was a couch, a fireplace, and a decently sized bed.

"May I ask what you and Blaise were doing in this room?" Harry couldn't keep himself from asking. Draco laughed.

"I was joking. Blaise has never been in here. No one has, other than me. The elves don't even come up here. That's why I like it. When Voldemort is here this is where I hide. No one can find me and they're all too dumb to use a locating charm. It's how I avoided taking the Mark for so long." Draco stepped out of Harry's hold, slipped his shoes off, and loosened his tie. "Care to lie down with me? Mother will send a Patronus when we've been gone too long." Harry watched as Draco laid elegantly on the bed. He joined him in seconds. If asked, Draco will deny laying his head on Harry's chest and allowing him to play with his hair. They were quiet for a while.

"This is nice. I love just being with you."

"You're disgusting, Potter," Draco replied. 

"You're feisty today, Malfoy." Harry stilled his hand in Draco's hair, relishing in the whine that slipped from his boyfriend's mouth. 

"Don't be rude. Keep playing with my hair."

"So demanding," Harry groaned, though he did as he was told. They stayed like that for what felt like ages, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. They woke to a knock on the door. "I thought you said no one knows where this room is," Harry mumbled as the knock persisted.

"I didn't think anyone did." Draco fixed his appearance and opened the door once his shoes were back on his feet. Harry followed behind him. "Remus? How on earth did you find us?"

"I'm a werewolf, Draco, I can smell Harry from a mile away. Don't worry, I figured you two didn't want to be found. I didn't tell anyone else where you are. I came to let you know that you mother wishes for Harry to stay the night," He paused and let his eyes move to look at Harry who was standing behind Draco. "She claims that you can say no, but all of us know that isn't true."

"You're serious? My mother wants Harry to stay? Did she kill my father?"

"No, but she didn't let him have a say in the matter. I expect she wants the two of you to go downstairs soon," He looked between the two for a moment and shook his head. "If you two tell anyone this I will deny it until the day I die, but I have seen this exact picture before. I'm not saying your dads had a fling, but I'm not saying they didn't."

"My dad slept with Lucius? I might vomit. Why would anyone subject themselves to that?" Harry asked.

"Be glad my mother did or I wouldn't be here, and I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Harry, if you saw Lucius back then you probably would have done the same." The three looked confused at the sound of an added voice, and turned to look at Sirius.

"How the hell did you find us?" Draco was a little upset that his secret room wasn't so secret anymore.

"Soul bond. I can find Remus anywhere. Both of you are practically identical to your fathers. If that gives you any idea why they had a thing." 

"Tell my mother we'll be down soon," Draco said, not waiting for them to respond before closing the door. Harry slipped his shoes back and straightened his shirt. "Have you ever used a brush?"

"If you have a problem with my hair then fix it. I can't be bothered," Harry said, sitting on the bed so Draco could reach his hair easier. He closed his eyes when he felt Draco's hands in his hair. He reopened them when the hands left his head and one of them slipped into his own. He allowed himself to be pulled from the room and the two went back downstairs to rejoin civilization. Remus and Sirius were saying their goodbyes when the boys approached.

"Harry, dear, you will be staying in the guest room near Draco's room. Draco can show you the way in a moment," Narcissa said. 

"Mother, are you sure about him staying?" Draco asked.

"Of course. I remember how difficult last Christmas was when you two were apart the whole time, not mention the summer. I figured one night won't hurt."

"Okay. If you're sure, but he's staying in my room with me. I refuse to risk letting him get hurt in case...someone comes over."

"Draco, we are letting him stay in our house. Don't push your luck. He will stay in the guest room," Lucius said.

"No. If I can't ensure his safety then he isn't staying here."

"What if Draco came with us? We have a spare room," Remus suggested. "They would still be with each other, in separate rooms, and Draco wouldn't have to worry." There was silence as Narcissa contemplated the proposal. After what felt like an eternity later she nodded. 

 

When they stepped out of the fireplace into Grimmauld Place, Draco noticed how dark it was in the house. "Renovations are slow going. The place was empty for 12 years," Harry mumbled. Draco just nodded and followed Harry to the stairs. They made it halfway up the staircase when Sirius called for Harry to meet him in the dining room. "Up the stairs, first door on your right." With that, Harry retreated back down and went to see what his godfather needed. When Draco opened the door he was confused. The room looked much too lived in to be a guest room. Books here and there, clothes in the open wardrobe, the bed slightly rumpled. "Sorry it's not perfectly cleaned. I wan't expecting company," Harry said, successfully sneaking up on his boyfriend.

"So it is your room, then? I thought I was supposed to be in the guest room." Draco walked over to Harry and put his arms around his neck, feeling Harry's hand's on his waist.

"Now where is the fun in that? My bed isn't quite as big as either of yours, but that just gives me a reason to hold you closer," Harry said, making Draco blush.

"What did Sirius want?"

"He wanted to make sure that I knew proper contraception spells," Harry said.

"How the hell does he know that contraception is even a concern for us?"

"Your Veela heritage comes from both sides of your family, love. Not just your father's. How else would he know?"

"I'm surprised he doesn't know that I'm a virgin."

"You are?"

"Yes, Potter. Unlike you, I'm saving myself for marriage."

"Wait, you think I've had sex? Dray, you're my first boyfriend."

"You and the Weasel girl didn't...?"

"I'm gay. Very gay. I was not interested in her like that. We kinda accidentally dated. She told people we were together and I wasn't ready to come out so I went with it. I think it's very cute and respectable that you're saving yourself," Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed up onto his toes so that he could give Harry a short kiss.

"Enough of this sappy nonsense. I'm tired. Carry me to bed?" Draco looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.

"First of all, you know that face doesn't work on me. Second, the bed is three feet away. I'm going to shower, I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home. There's another bathroom down the hall so you can perform your weird ritual thing."

"It isn't a ritual. It's skincare," Draco argued. He picked up the small bag Hermione had given him for his birthday and let Harry point him in the right direction. Harry watched him walk away, his hips swaying in a way he knew drove Harry crazy. _I never want him to leave._


End file.
